Olivia (TV Series)
Olivia is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident and the inventory manager of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known regarding Olivia's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had worked seven years at a coffee shop and she also cured meats in her basement. She also attended school for hotel and hospitality training.The Walking Dead Panel at Geek Fest 2016, YouTube interview at 4:20 mark. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Olivia joined a community called the Alexandria Safe-Zone where, upon being interviewed by Deanna, she was appointed as the weapons and supplies inventory manager. When a lonely girl named Enid arrived at the community, Olivia granted her asylum in her house and they lived together. Season 5 "Remember" After Rick and his group arrive in Alexandria, Olivia collects their weapons and stores them at the armory while joking that she should have gotten a bigger cart for the guns. Later that day, she witnesses the fight between Aiden and newcomer Glenn at the town's gates. "Forget" Olivia is woken up early one day by newcomer Sasha to gain access to the armory. As they head to the weapons locker, she talks about her previous job and asks for a leg from a boar to cure meat if Sasha comes across one in the woods. Later that day, Olivia is with newcomer Carol in the pantry gathering ingredients for Carol to make cookies and then signs out a couple of weapons for Tobin and another man. That night, she attends Deanna's welcoming party for the new arrivals and socializes with the other residents and the new arrivals. Season 6 "First Time Again" Olivia is at the armory with Tobin, Spencer, and Francine, listening to Carter's plan to kill Rick and take over Alexandria. When Rick discovers the complot, everyone accuses Carter of being the only responsible. "JSS" Olivia is at the pantry with Carol, Erin, and Shelly talking about different recipes. When the Wolves attack Alexandria later that day, Olivia hides in a closet at the armory until she is found by Carol, who enters to gather guns. Before leaving, Carol arms Olivia with a gun and instructs her to shoot anyone she doesn't know who tries to break into the house. "Now" Having survived the assault made on the community by the Wolves, Olivia is one of the many townspeople by the front gate, listening to the growing horde gathering outside the walls. She appears to be very concerned about the situation and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. Afterwards, Olivia unsuccessfully attempts to prevent several residents from raiding the food of the pantry, though eventually Spencer steps in and is able to calm everyone down. Later that day, she watches in horror as Jessie is forced to put down a zombified Betsy. "Heads Up" Olivia is sitting on the staircase of the armory reading a book when suddenly she hears a noise from the pantry. She investigates the pantry and finds that a shelf toppled over. As she begins to clean up the mess, Ron sneaks behind her and steals some bullets from the armory. "No Way Out" Olivia takes shelter inside Eric's house along with him when the herd invades the community. That night, they witness Rick and other residents slaughtering walkers in the streets and are inspired to join the group where they battle the entire herd for hours until dawn when all the walkers are finally killed. "Twice as Far" Several weeks after the invasion, Olivia opens the pantry as usual for residents to come by to retrieve rations. After Denise's death, she helps prep the weapons carts to be taken out for an unspecified use by the townspeople. Season 7 "Service" Olivia opens the door of the armory when the Saviors arrive as she was expecting them to come by eventually. She hands over the inventory to Arat and watches as they take all of the weapons. However, things get heated as Arat reveals two guns are missing, and her life is threatened by Negan if those guns are not turned over. As Rick holds a meeting with the townspeople, Olivia is held hostage by Negan. Eventually, the guns are found and a tearful Olivia is released. "Sing Me a Song" When Negan returns to Alexandria to deliver back Carl, Olivia answers the door and nervously tells Negan that Rick is out scavenging and might not return that day. She tells them that she and the other Alexandrians are practically starving due to the Saviors taking their supplies, prompting Negan to make a comment on her weight. Olivia starts crying, so Negan apologizes and offers to have sex with her while they wait for Rick. In response, Olivia slaps Negan, but he laughs it off before taking a tour of Rick's house after ordering her to prepare some lemonade. "Hearts Still Beating" While waiting for Rick's return to Alexandria, Olivia, besides taking care of Judith, is forced to obey to Negan's personal demands. When Tara brings her some lemonade powder from her kitchen and offers to take her place in watching over Judith, Olivia declines since she already promised that to Rick and walks inside the Grimes' house where she makes lemonade and sits down to eat spaghetti along with Judith, Carl, and Negan. Later that day, when Negan and Spencer play pool, Olivia watches on the porch with Carl. After Negan kills Spencer, Rosita attempts to kill Negan and accidentally shoots Lucille instead. As a result, Negan demands Rosita to tell him who made the bullet. After lying twice, Negan orders Arat to kill someone, and Olivia is unfortunately shot in the face. Death ;Killed By *Rosita Espinosa (Indirectly Caused) *Eugene Porter (Indirectly Caused) Rosita has Eugene make her a bullet. After Rosita is taken to the ground by Arat for attempting to shoot Negan with that bullet, Negan demands that she tell him who made the bullet. *Negan (Caused) *Arat Rosita claims twice that she did it, prompting Negan to order Arat to kill someone for Rosita's lies. Rosita panics and continues to insist it was her, but Arat pulls out her gun and shoots Olivia in the cheek. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Olivia has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Though they don't have much interaction, it is shown that Olivia cares deeply for Enid as she let her stay with her when she arrived in Alexandria. When Negan arrives in Alexandria with Carl, Olivia immediately has concerns about Enid's whereabouts and Carl reassures her she's fine. Rick Grimes Rick cared a great deal for Olivia and trusted her with taking care of Judith. When first arriving to Alexandria Rick immediately felt he could trust Olivia with the group's guns. He also leaves her in the care of Judith while away, showing he has genuine respect for her and sees her as capable of watching over his infant daughter. When Negan threatened to kill Olivia, when missing guns became apparent, Rick went out of his way to ensure Olivia would be safe. When Olivia is killed, Rick can be seen crying and it became the final catalyst for Rick's drive to fight back. Carl Grimes Olivia is shown to have respect for Carl. Watching over him and his baby sister while Rick is away. However it is shown that Carl might have had a dislike for Olivia as Michonne mentioned to Carl to act nice toward her. Whether this is because of the missing guns in the armory or because she was put in charge of watching over Judith is unknown. Still, when Olivia is killed right in front of him, Carl looks shocked and devastated. Judith Grimes Olivia cares deeply for Judith, feeding her and making sure she was safe. She felt a moral responsibility to protect her, regardless of how much danger she was putting herself in. Negan Olivia was shown to greatly fear and dislike Negan. Upon their first encounter, Negan made jokes and insults about Olivia’s body weight. After Arat informed him about the missing guns, Negan threatened to kill Olivia if Rick didn’t find the guns. While Rick, Aaron and Gabriel searched Spencer’s house for the missing guns, Rick saw Negan and Olivia sitting on a bench whilst being held hostage. After finding the missing guns, Negan finally released Olivia. When he returned to Alexandria to bring Carl back to Rick, he stumbled across Olivia. He made jokes again about her weight, which caused her to cry. Negan apologized and then offered her to have sex with her; she slapped him. After this, Negan seemed to have a new respect for her. After Arat executed Olivia, Negan didn't hold back and still made choice remarks about her weight. However, he did admit that if he had been the one choosing, he wouldn't have killed her. }} Appearances Trivia *Olivia was credited in "East" but did not appear in the episode. References Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Deceased